


We Stan a Friend

by MysNis



Series: Maribat Fluff week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jon is a bit of a stalker because superhearing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Romance, Slow Burn, marinette needs people to stand by her, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysNis/pseuds/MysNis
Summary: Jon was having an ordinary start to his school day with waiting for Damian to show up in a helicopter. When Marinette also came out of the helicopter. Apparently she is an exchange student, and is living with the Waynes for a year to attend school. All goes well for a bit and Marinette is friends with Jon while not so much with Damian. Marinette is friends with his classmates, and all is good.And then Marinette's classmates from France come for a school trip. And it's not so great.And on top of that debacle, Jon also has to be a wingman for Damian.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat Fluff week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760878
Comments: 39
Kudos: 319





	1. Jon meets Marinette

Jonathan Kent was excited. There was going to be a new student in his class. An exchange student from somewhere in the world and he had been asked to be her guide for the first few days. To help her settle in. So he was excited and had arrived early to greet her, and that this was important.

He had been shocked to hear that she would be arriving with Damian. In the helicopter. Which he took to school everyday. So he went to wait and see the exchange student with Damian. Damian’s arrival was with a scowl as he got out before helping a girl with an equal scowl and glare get out as well. She turned and smiled at Alfred saying thank you before Alfred left. Jon stared at her. She was pretty. With black hair that shone blue in the light and bright blue eyes. He would have to be an idiot to not see that she was pretty. She turned as the helicopter took off and Jon stepped forward with a grin.

“Hey, I’m Jon Kent, I’m meant to be showing you around today, we should get to class.” Damian scoffed and walked away as the girl grinned.

“Marinette. Pleasure to meet you.” Jon took her to the class when he had to stop and blink. His abilities had been appearing lately, but he was still learning.

What really stopped him was not getting appearances of his X ray vision. It had happened before and it was nothing special.

What stopped him was the appearance of multiple fractures on Marinette’s skeleton. He hadn’t seen much in the glance, but it was enough to see fractures of her sinuses and some on her arms.

What had happened to have caused this? At least he won’t need to chew Damian out. Some of those were healing, his father had told him that most fractures would have started healing nearly straight away and depending on the fracture could be fully healed in a week. He should ask his dad to take a look, he would know what he was looking at better that Jon was. Jon had not seen many fractures to confirm this.

The class she entered with him had brightened at her appearance, and turning even brighter with her gift of home baked macaroons. She happily conversed with the class and Jon was happy to see her making friends. This was going to be easy.  
He took it back at lunch.  
She was making too many friends, that all his classmates were insisting on her spending lunch with them, showing her around the school, which was meant to be his role for the new student. It did not escape his attention when one of the girls had grabbed her arm and tugged her away that she winced. Jon tried to activate his X ray, but did not succeed. Either way, he probably should either tell them to back off, or he could go to Damian and inform him of the events.  
Another grab and wince changed his mind.  
“Alright guys! Give Marinette some space,” he pushed into the group carefully, “how about we let her decide who she wants to spend time with and see the campus with?” The group of fellow students readily agreed, asking her. Marinette smiled in thanks and asked if they could all have lunch together, and if Jon could show her around after eating. It was readily accepted. Jon had fun showing her around, she took interest in it all, and asked him questions. Her smile stayed until the end of day bell where the two were walking to the front of the building. A scowl developed at the sight of Damian.

“You staying with Damian?” Jon asked.

“Yeah, apparently his family is my assigned carers here. He’s a pain in the neck. I arrived and he greeted me with "pigtails are childish”. Then when we were running late today, because I’m struggling with jetlag, he had the nerve to scoff at me and say that I need to go to bed earlier to avoid this tomorrow.“ Jon shook his head.

"Damian means well. He just doesn’t do well. My father and his are friends. We…struggled to get along at first. Give it time. And don’t take anything he says to heart.” They approached the scowling figure.

“Marinette. Jon. Alfred will be here soon.” Marinette pasted a smile on. Jon ignored Damian’s greeting and started talking. Damian rolled his eyes but waited with them. A girl from Jon’s class came up to Marinette and pulled her away to chatter with others.

“Why is she staying at Wayne manor?” Jon asked. Damian sighed.

“Father thinks me spending time with someone normal would help me to socialise with females. Totally unnecessary of course. You would think with the night work he does that having a guest is just asking for something to go wrong.” He said scowling on the end. Jon nodded.

“Something’s wrong with her Damian.” Jon said changing topic.

“That she withstood your presence for a whole day does indicate that Kent.”

“Shut it. My X ray vision kicked in at one point.” He dropped his voice. “And she has multiple fractures. There was one in her sinus that was mostly healed over, but several on her ribs, and there were some on her arms. Some from days ago I think. I didn’t get a good look.” Damian raised an eyebrow.

“That is interesting. I did wonder why father opened up the home to her. He seemed to be aware of something and not telling me.” Damian pondered. Jon hesitated to add more.

“I think she gets involved in fights or something. She was wincing when one of the girls grabbed her at lunch.” Damian grunted in reply.

Alfred pulled up causing Damian to go to the group with Marinette and tapped her shoulder aiming a scowl at the group. Marinette’s smile dropped and she waved goodbye to the girls before following Damian into the car. Jon watched and listened as they pulled away, learning the different heartbeat and committing it to memory.

It had been a few weeks since Marinette had arrived and while Jon seemed to be the one she spent time with, the whole class were her friends as well. In fact, it would seem that they were a little too fond of their exchange student. And protective. Damian had come to their class with a note for her, and the others had rallied around her, quaking in the face of his usual scowl, but refusing to move out of his way. He had done his terrifying scowl and they refused to budge. But most of the time, it seemed Marinette was happy with it all.

Damian, if Jon could figure anything out, was not happy with the development of her friendships.

“What is she doing, that’s not Alfred.” Damian said before trying to head the car Marinette got into off. Jon grabbed his sleeve.

“They were talking in class today about a sleepover with just the girls. She’s fine.” Jon grinned, Damian scowled and muttered about not knowing. Jon did hold that in confusion. Generally there was little Damian did not know. Especially people who were living with him. At least Marinette’s injuries were healed, and she was doing better.

Life was fine and normal. Well as normal as life could be for Jon and Damian anyway. His dad had gotten a look at Marinette but most of her injuries had healed that there wasn’t much to really see or comment on. But Marinette was safe and unharmed at least. Jon settled for that.

And then the one thing he feared happening did. He heard her heartbeat, picking up and could hear her speaking. She was mostly swearing and panting but there was panic. He had been on a patrol with Robin as Superboy when he dove off course leaving Damian behind to question his actions. He quickly saw Marinette racing down a street with 3 guys chasing after her. He landed as she passed and stood off with the guys. A fight occurred, the first guy trying to land a punch on Jon. He dodged and returned fire. An uppercut had the guy going down faster than a pile of bricks. A second approached more cautious and Jon knocked him out. The third tried to run but Robin arrived and threw a baterang that knocked the guy out. Jon turned and smiled at Marinette.

“Alright miss?” He asked Damian turned and saw her as well. Damian froze.

“Yeah. Thanks. They had been tailing me for a block before I started running.” Marinette smiled

“You should be more careful.” Damian reprimanded her with a frown. Marinette gave a slight frown back,

“What do you think I should do, stay somewhere I feel unsafe, or go to an area I feel safe?” Jon was a little confused, but didn’t push it. The two looked as if they were going to pounce and attack each other.

“Perhaps one of us could see you home then?” Jon asked Marinette smiled.

“That’s fine. I just need to get to the train station to get back to Gotham.” The two heroes shared a look. Damian seemed as if he was trying to argue on the issue. Jon didn’t care, Marinette’s safety was important to him.

“I can fly. I’ll get you there and be back here before a train could get you there.” Marinette hesitated before smiling and nodding. Damian frowned with a huff before turning away.

“Stay safe.” He was short to the two of them before he continued with his patrol. Jon flew with Marinette in his arms. It wasn’t easy, but with Damian being a brat a lot and wanting to be flown around, he was pretty good at flying a person some distance. And Gotham wasn’t too far away. He dropped her off at the manor front door at her request.

“See you around miss, have a good night.” He left as she called out her thanks. That was only the first time she encountered the two boy heroes. Though Robin did not warm up to her anymore than Damian did.

Marinette had been in the seat next to him for 2 months when his class was informed that they would have a few visitors in a week and to be on their best behaviour. The class erupted into chatter, Marinette conversed excitedly with the others. Jon joined in their musings as well. Someone seemed to think they would be from England.

It was not as great as it was made out to be they quickly discovered.  
The class that was being shown around was Marinette’s old class. When they had first heard the chatter and babbling in the corridor, Jon saw Marinette pale, and heard her heart speed up. She had stiffened in her seat and her eyes were blown wide. Jon had grabbed her hand.

“Are you okay?” He asked, drawing attention to them. Marinette shook her head,

“They are my old class.”

One girl gasped, “The class that made you feel it was best to get away for a year?” She asked, Marinette nodded. Most quickly turned back to the front and watched as the class entered and narrowed their eyes at Marinette. Two girls sneered at her. Jon saw the hint of a wicked grin and spark in the eyes of the one in an orange jacket when she first spotted Marinette. She had curled in on herself when the girl first saw her. Jon quickly pulled up the contact on his phone of one of the girls that Marinette was close to.

“Marinette’s lost her smile. Girl in orange and strange hairstyle seems to be main cause.” He pressed send and watched as she subtly pulled her phone out, looked up and replied. At least the teachers were still conversing and not paying attention.

“Noted, spreading word. Do not leave her alone with them around. Protect the class’s smile.” The reply read. He sent a thumbs up and put it away, eyeing the girl next to him as introductions went underway. The class were ferocious when it came to looking after their own.  
They all like Marinette, she cared, made gifts because she wanted to, and genuinely did support them all. She would be protected.

Jon learnt the girl was called Lila. He also learnt she was faker that whipped cream from a can. Light, pretty, and sugary sweet but nothing on real whipped cream. It was obvious when she claimed to personally know Damian Wayne and were childhood friends. While the visitors cooed over the cute stories of childhood adventures, the Gotham class rolled their eyes, and Jon tried not to laugh. Damian was not like that with any living creature. He may be kinder when he grows closer to a person but still keeps a distance. The only ones he was outright kind to were his pets. To be a childhood friend was unlikely without considering his background.  
And the whole school knew it.

They were then unsurprised when the class lead by Lila, would tell them that Marinette was a bully about halfway through the week. That she would draw you in and then turn on you with the slightest hint of jealousy.  
The French class insisted that they didn’t know her.  
One girl scoffed.

“I know her favourite colour is pink.”

“Her favourite snack is a snickerdoodle.” Another chimed in.

“But she won’t say no to a chocolate chip.” A boy added to some nods

“She loathes early starts.”

“But will give her coffee to someone else if asked.”

“She creates her own clothes.”

“Is highly artistic.”

“A gift with English.”

“She likes hamsters and dogs, but doesn’t mind cats.”

“She designed small things for Jagged Stone.”

“She is a fast runner and way too flexible.”

“She likes crepes more than waffles but prefers croissants for breakfast.”

“She has been saved by Robin and Superboy 3 times.” Jon piped up wanting to add to the things they knew. The room fell silent. And stared at him. He grinned sheepishly. He had stuffed up.

“How did you know that?” Marinette said from the door as she was entering, eyes wide and jaw slightly open.

“I, I asked for them to look out for you as it was your first time here. Superboy just keeps me informed.” Marinette narrowed her eyes before nodding. She entered and went to her seat. Jon sat next to her, and the class took all seats close to Marinette. The French students settled in with Lila whispering Marinette had them hoodwinked. Jon gave a frown, before pulling his phone out and setting up the recording app. He had an idea.  
They were leaving at the end of the day, when it finally happened.

“Please cover for me tonight Alya. I’m going to see Damian.” Jon quickly hit record and pointed it to record them.

“Honestly girl, how you are childhood friends with the Damian Wayne, Lila you are so lucky!”

“I know. You know…” Lila gained a wicked smile. “He has actually asked me to go out with him. It’s kind of inappropriate I feel, with him being 16 and us being 13, so I turned him down but said I wouldn’t mind trying again when we are older. He is totally sweet.” Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes. Jon had slowed the two of them down to get behind them and record the twos conversation. He knew the rules on recording people. In a public place, like school, here and in Gotham, it was totally legal. One person policies were great he had to agree with his mum. They started talking about other things and other lies, so Jon let the recording continue. He only stopped it when they reached the front and saw Damian waiting with a scowl.

“Hey Dam!” He called out, pulling Marinette carefully around the two students.

“What took you guys so long?” He scowled at them which Marinette returned.

“Well, I was recording to show Marinette here the features of this app, to see if it would work for her to record for when she is in a session for a commission to keep track of everything easier. Just listen, it’s really good at picking voices out.” He played it, allowing only the beginning of the conversation to play as Marinette gave him a look. The clear voices of Lila and Alya played, Damian’s face took on a stormy look.

“Huh, I didn’t know you had been asking anyone out or even liked someone.” Jon looked at Damian with a look. “How could you hide it from your best friend?” Damian understood quickly.

“Alfred. We may need to talk to the family lawyers.” Alfred nodded. Jon leaned in close.

“She’s also the main bully of Marinette’s from back home. Tread carefully.” Damian gave a concerned look to Marinette.

Well, it was a concerned look for Damian. Jon watched as they got into the car. No one messed with their Marinette.  
The class would take them down.

Marinette with her next run in with Superboy and Robin merely grinned.

“Still keeping an eye on me?” She asked.

Robin looked confused while Superboy confirmed with a nervous laugh. As she left Robin looked at Jon.

“You are getting too close to her.” Damian scowled.

“Maybe. But she is really kind. She is really pretty too.” Jon replied with a grin.

Damian growled and did not say another word all night.


	2. Jon records a Liar

Jon knew what Damian was like. The guy may get on others nerves all the time and in battle tended to charge in with his sword (katana not sword his inner Damian growled) first. But that was just how it looked to others. Damian was a strategist. He would consider every move and take before jumping in. The fact he did it so quick was just amazing.

So he was unsurprised when instead of confronting the liar that had taken up residence in Jon’s class, he instead requested the file of the recording of outright lies be sent to him, and asked Alfred about liars and lawsuits. Apparently, the news of the liar had spread through the school quicker than he thought because no one confronted Lila beyond the first few days. Which made sense. He had seen the visitors quickly jump to the girl’s defence whenever she started crying. She knew exactly what would get them to do what she wanted. It was kind of scary to watch. The student body instead, took to withdrawing from the visitors.

Afterall, avoidance and refusal to communicate was a good way to not talk to them. Jon and his class suffered more than any one else due to sharing the class environment with the visitors for lessons. Lila’s lack of influence was obvious to them all, causing most to group up and leave the class split in two. But it was surely only supposed to last a month.

Until Jon heard that the Wayne family had personally extended their stay for them to stay for some special class orientated special event that flying home for the end of their trip and then back again was wasteful. They would continue to share classrooms…for an extra week. The visitors were excited, and all turning to Lila. Chattering. The normal class was dumbfounded and glared at the teacher as one. Spending longer with these people was not something they wanted. The teacher seemed beat down on it as well, though Ms Bustier smiled brightly.

Jon watched as Marinette snorted next to him. With the class defending her at every opportunity, she had regained her spark that they all loved to see that had dimmed with their guests arrival.  
“You may want to record them.” She said with a smile. The two had taken to recording everything Lila said, as an easy method to keep passing information on to other adults. Marinette was only involved to be able to tell when Jon to record as the group often spoke in French as well as English.  
“What’s been said so far?” Jon asked, fumbling for his phone.  
“The rest are mostly clamouring over themselves asking if she organised it. Because she knows the Wayne’s. She hasn’t replied yet. Probably because they are still talking of how cool and awesome it all is.” She fell silent as Jon activated the app, and the conversation was caught Marinette scrutinising the company as Lila spoke and talked, to the cooing and excited chatter of her old class. The bell rang, cutting off any further conversation so Jon stopped the recording as lessons started, sending it on to Damian. Jon knew the recordings could not be used in court. But with all the tales about Lila and her adventures, it certainly gave them a starting point on who and where to look for other lies.

After school, Marinette and Jon were walking out of the main building, Jon once again recording the conversation between Lila and Rose this time when a person from the year above came over to the liar and model.  
“You’re Lila Rossi, right?”  
“Yes.” Lila looked smug, as if finally, she was getting the attention she always should be getting.  
“That’s great, the cooking club heard about how you know the best chefs and learnt all sorts of tricks from them. Can you come right now and give us a lesson on tips?” The guy grabbed and dragged her away not giving her a chance to protest. Jon winced as he turned to see Marinette glaring after the liar, before shaking her head and focusing on him with a smile.  
“Come on, let’s get a move on. You know how his high ass gets when we keep him waiting.” Marinette said walking on. Jon stifled his laughter as he hurried after the girl. High ass, highness, Damian school given nickname: Ice Prince. He saw Marinette give him a grin and innocent look just as they reached Damian with a scowl.

“You’re late.” Damian said, “fortunately for you, Alfred has run into traffic, so it doesn’t matter this time.” Marinette and Jon both burst out laughing as the older boy stared down his nose at them. Jon ending up clutching his stomach to the bewildered look on his best friend’s face. “You called, it, Marinette!” He managed to get out between laughs, setting Marinette off again. He scowled at the two of them, folding his arms as he waited for the two to stopped.

“If you two have regained your senses, it’s time to leave. Good bye Jon.” He got into the car that had pulled up while Marinette and Jon had been occupied with their inside joke. Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes, spark in her eyes, and a smile big and bright.  
“See you Monday Jon?”  
“Yeah, same meeting place?” She gave a smile with a nod of affirmation, before wrapping her arms around the taller boy in a hug and scurrying over to the car. Jon continued to smile brightly as the car pulled away, listening to the rate of Marinette and Damians’ heartbeats.

——————————————–

Jon, was a hero. While that meant he was good in a fight, training and looking out for his team, did not mean he was a natural detective.  
So what Damian was doing, was weird and he could not understand.  
He figured out Damian had something to do with the complete shift in attention to Lila from all the student body of the middle school, except his classroom. It made sense when he saw the older boy handing out money to various people when they handed something small over to him. But school was not the place to ask those questions. Patrol was.  
Particularly a patrol when Marinette was with some of her other friends so Damian wasn’t ordered to keep an eye on her and she wasn’t messaging Jon.  
Which they got lucky with on Wednesday night, halfway through their third week with the class.

“What are you doing with Lila?” He had asked.  
“I’m gathering evidence that she is a constant liar. If she names and is saying stuff that could be slander, I get Tim to send it on to the interested party. The more cases I have, the better. That reminds me. Your mum may be interested. That best friend of hers talks to the newspaper club. They have on record and printed in a the school paper today that Lila Rossi was an intern under your mum and has so many tips on how to go about being a reporter and calls into question a heap of ethical and malpractice tips. Should get on that. I have a copy at home, but I think there’s an online copy you can look at.” Jon looked at him bewildered.  
“You’re gathering a heap of evidence. Why?”  
“She lied about the family. About knowing me. Need I have another reason?” Jon frowned as he thought over Damian’s answer.  
“You didn’t need all of this. All of that effort you are going to. Paying students for evidence. You just needed me.”  
“Except you are protecting Marinette. You need to keep her away from Lila, as much as possible. I can’t rely on her lying only around you.” Damian answered. Jon frowned and looked at Damian. The boy was avoiding his gaze, refusing eye contact, intently staring into the street. Jon looked around, and frowned. He could hear Marinette’s heart more clearly, louder now he was paying attention. Damian was hiding something. He even seemed hesitant to leave the area.  
“Damian. Do you care for Marinette?” Damian scoffed and paused, settling in to sit and wait for a bit.  
“You weren’t there. She came home from the classes second day at our school with them here, and she broke down crying on Dick. She held it together in front of me. I only heard about it because Dick wanted to know what was going on. Lila had cornered her in the bathroom and said something that put her on edge. And she was upset. But she didn’t come to me even though I’m in the school, being lied about, because she thought I would tease her for crying, or tell her to stop. Not that I would.” Damian added at the look Jon gave him  
“You totally would though. You do it all the time to me.” Jon interrupted.  
“That’s because it’s unbecoming of you, a super, to be crying. I’m trying to get you to stop. She isn’t a hero, she doesn’t shoulder anything but normal teenager drama.” Damian protested.  
“Really? If it was any of our school peers you would insist that she has it easy and should stop crying.” Jon commented. Damian scoffed. The two fell into silence.  
“I’ll see if she will talk about it, and tell you.” Jon offered as they continued to sit looking over the city.  
“Tch. Naturally.” Jon rolled his eyes and listened again.  
“So, is there a reason we are practically spying on Marinette?” He asked.  
“I heard something in the corridors. Wanted to make sure on it.” Damian answered.  
“Cool. Want me to leave you here and continue patrol?” Jon stood up. He really lacked the ability to stay as still as Damian did for hours on end. Damian huffed.  
“If you must. Get back here before we end patrol though.” Jon nodded and took off.

Jon knew Damian. He was acting weird. Jon also knew Marinette, and she was not getting weird like Damian was. If anything, she was normal.  
Or relatively normal considering her bullies of classmates were still around, but otherwise, peppy, smiling Marinette.  
As the week progressed, Jon waited patiently for Damian to hand over a letter to the liar any day now.  
Except Damian didn’t.

And that’s what was weird. Damian was a lot quicker with planning, so what was making this take so long this time?


	3. Jon supports his best friend

Marinette and Jon had to partner up for a school project together. Marinette invited him over to work on it at the manor on the weekend. Lots of quiet spaces, the library, and less chances of being interrupted.

Jon still had not forgiven his mum for being nosy last time Marinette had come by, it was for the best to be elsewhere.

They managed to make a lot of progress before Damian happened upon them. Jon noticed his footsteps, stopping at the door, with a sharp intake of breath. His heart beat faster, and while not actually sensing it, he knew there was a frown on his friends faces, bringing his eyebrows together.  
“Kent…I didn’t know you were over.” Marinette looked up at him.  
“Hi Damian. We’re working on a paired assignment. We are partners in this.” Jon whipped his head to look at Marinette. She never was cordial with Damian. The normal interaction was a huff, irritation, annoyance. That was Marinette. Not this smiling, cheerful version. Well, not this with Damian.

This smile, volunteering of information, was not part of the routine he came to expect. Damian snorted before leveling a gaze at Jon.  
“Don’t forget to pull your weight in this assignment in this. I’ll grab my textbook, I believe I have some essay I can do if you are still doing yours.” Marinette hummed but turned back to her work. Jon glanced between her and Damian and saw the slight huff before Damian turned and stormed off. Jon blinked and stared at the shut door.

Did…  
Did he see…  
Was that Damian pouting?! He eyed the girl next to him. She was magic. That had to be the answer.

Marinette, he noticed, had taken to Damian very differently. He noticed over the time he was at the manor. She interacted with Damian politely instead of with eye rolls and huffs of annoyance. Even with this change most of her attention, he noted, was on himself. And this apparently was enough to piss Damian off. The three were playing video games, the homework finished with for now, and Damian seemed intent on doing better than Marinette.  
Who was doing amazing that Jon was cheering her on while trying to still beat her.  
Marinette when she won would cheer and grin at Jon in celebration, when she lost, she would smile and then express her delight for the victor. It was giving Jon whiplash. And Damian would pout, frown, smirk, and be smug all depending on who won and lost.

Eventually, Marinette declared she was taking a break for a glass of water, leaving the two boys to play a round or two without her. Once she was out of the room, Damian turned to Jon.  
“Outcome. Winner gets to ask Marinette.” Jon blinked at the demand. Staring at his best friend.  
“What?” He asked. Damian snorted and stared down his nose.  
“You heard me. I see how close you two are. How you watch over her and out for her on patrols, it’s obvious you like her. As do I. So, to not ruin anything, a game to who gets to ask her out first.” Jon blinked again.  
“You must be joking.” Damian scoffed before pressing a button to start a new round.  
“Fine. Not joking, but you’re wrong. I don’t like Marinette that way. She’s cool, awesome, but we are just friends.” He grabbed his controller as the round started.  
“But you always are together at school.” Damian said,  
“Not always. I hang around a lot to make sure she is okay, and keep Lila away. Plus we share classes, who else would I hang out with?” Jon pulled ahead in the lead. “But I doubt you are a good match for her. You hated each other from the first day. Even if you guys are in a good patch of getting along now, arguments may ruin you guys.”  
“It was a misunderstanding that has since been cleared up.” Damian responded. Jon held back a grin at the fast response.  
“Why do you like her then?” Jon asked as Damian pulled ahead.  
“…she only ever saw Damian. Nothing else. She only ever sees the best, and tries to make things better.” Jon nodded, as the screen filled with Winner: player 1! Jon put his controller down.  
“Well,there’s two things left to say Damian. First good luck.”  
“Thank you.” Damian interrupted.  
“And second. Hurt her, as one of my close friends, and believe me, she will hunt you down and make you regret it.” Damian grinned.  
“I’m well aware. She beat Jason in a sparring match.” Damian stood up and left the room leaving Jon staring after him.

This was going to be amazing.


	4. In which Marinette makes a few heroes panic

Jon changed his mind.

It was not amazing. It’s been 3 days. Damian still had done nothing.  
Marinette acted the same as ever, not even Jon visiting and chatting to her as Superboy revealed anything.  
Well, nothing Jon already knew, but apparently, Marinette had not been asked to go on an outing with Damian. Which meant Damian was chicken.

Honestly, Jon was sick of the teasing. He just wanted Damian to be happy, something Jon was sure everyone could see happening for him if he kept Marinette in his life.  
It did not help that Marinette had become popular through the school. The girl, while Jon’s friend, and someone she always sought out, was always being invited to hang out with clubs, other girls pulling her off to talk about fashion, makeup and famous people. The boy’s would get her involved in their sport or various interests. Today, Damian had delayed too long.  
Jon could only panic on his friend’s behalf.  
He always kept an ear out for Marinette, particularly with such bullies hanging around. He did it automatically whenever she left his sight.

So to hear another guy asking her on a date and to be his girlfriend, through song, was not good.  
Damian would not take it well, that much was certain. No use hiding it from him, he was the son of Batman after all.  
“I’m sorry…but I’m not interested.” Jon let of a huge breath. Hope existed. Maybe Damian wouldn’t turn a guy into a kebab. That was nice. He however froze as he heard the familiar pulse increase again. He stood up and started running.  
“You interested in Kent then? I’m tons better than that guy.”  
“What? No, Jon’s my friend. And it doesn’t matter to you who I like, beyond it’s not you.”  
Damnit, up the stairs Jon ran. Oh, he hoped it was fine. That it was okay.  
“Get away from me!”  
“Come on! Just a kiss!”

Not good. Jon grabbed the handle and nearly tore the door off.  
His eyes lit up as his jaw dropped at the state of Marinette. She had boldly pushed the guy away. Infact, seemed that he wasn’t needed. She had the guy from the year above them in an armlock. Jon eyed her hold. She had a pretty good grip. Damian would like to see this.

Marinette was holding him tight and firm, and judging by the slight wince, pain was shooting through the twisted arm of the guy. Screw his previous thoughts, Damian would love to see Marinette doing that to others who deserved it.  
“Hey Marinette! Was looking for you. I think Amy wanted something about a rip on her bag or jacket?” Jon knew Amy would. The girl had her bag rip open at the start of lunch and had taken it to the sewing classroom, but would appreciate the help. Marinette gave a tight smile before letting go of the older boy, fixing him a glare before leaving past Jon.

Jon waited as the guy stood up and grumbled.  
“I’d back off mate.” Jon started, causing the boy to sneer.  
“Why? You want her?”  
“More like I heard Damian Wayne likes her. And that we both know what sort of person he can be like. Just thought you should know.” The older boy paled, scowling and muttering before roughly pushing past and left. Jon pulled his phone out and sent a message to Damian.  
“May want to look at asking Marinette at some point soon…other guys are also asking her.” Jon pressed send and walked off. Damian would definitely have to pick up the pace and ask soon. Jon could only hope it was soon.

Damian, when they met up that afternoon after classes finished for the day, was on edge. Jon figured either he was looking at others confessing to Marinette, or going to confess himself. Marinette, seemed to just smile and ignore the tension radiating off the boy, happily chatting and asking questions.  
A voice yelled from the doors made her pause and Jon watched as her smile slipped, her shoulders hunched and her smile reappeared, wide and full of teeth.  
“Yes Alya?” She turned and looked at the girl. Jon winced as French slipped out of her mouth.  
“You know, it’s terribly rude to converse in a language when others can’t understand you. But as it is, I don’t know what you are talking about with this stealing Lila’s lunch. I was not around you. Any of you.” Marinette folded her arms as her faux smile fell off her face.  
“I also advise you leave us alone. You aren’t wanted here.” Damian added. “Come Marinette, Alfred is here. See you on Monday Jon.” Damian grabbed the girl and pulled her along, she waved to Jon, who returned the gestured before he turned to the brunette. He raised an eyebrow.  
“What is your problem with Marinette?”  
“She bullies Lila.”  
“I don’t think so, every interaction she has had with you all, her class from back in Paris, is firmly polite, and adding nothing else to say. She doesn’t go out of her way to give you friendship, or talk, if anything, she avoids the lot of you.” Alya glared at him.  
“Like you know what happened in Paris. Lila told us all sorts of nasty things Marinette did to her.”  
“And you lot retaliated for the Italian transfer.” Jon pieced together. That would explain some of the injuries, if they had resorted to such measures.  
“She deserved it!”  
“Cool motive, still bullying. If I were you, I’d be careful while in America. This school has a no bullying tolerance. So if you lot are going to continue to bully the class’s smile, you won’t be enjoying your stay here.” The girl stared gobsmacked at him.  
“Are you threatening me?” She asked.  
“No. Stating fact. Enjoy your school trip.” Jon walked away spotting his dad. That girl was missing so many loose ends, that nothing added up. But it all centred around one thing. The girl Lila and her lies.

Another patrol found Jon grinning as he stood with Damian. Of course, Marinette had been invited to spend time with more girls in Jon’s year. Jon had heard Damian complain about it, and he commented how the route seemed to pass along where Marinette was. Damian merely frowned and muttered nonsense before swinging to the next rooftop. All of which Jon found highly humorous. They stopped and looked down at the house that was dark for all but one window in the late night. Jon gave a frown as he focused. His eyes widened before looking at Damian.  
“I can’t hear Marinette!” He hissed. Jon watched as Damian frowned.  
“Not even her heartbeat?” Jon shook his head. He spent a lot of time listening out for it with the bullies in school, he was very familiar with it.  
That sounded creepy. But he wasn’t doing it for any bad reason! He was also familiar with Damian’s after all!  
….yeah, still creepy. Jon made a mental note to stop listening out for her when the bullies left.  
But that didn’t change that he couldn’t hear her in the house across the street.

He could however, hear Damian’s heart beat increase. And see the tensing muscles as he scanned the area. She could have left for a variety of reasons, she may not be in any danger. Except one thing.  
He gave a frown as he cocked his head.  
“I don’t hear her at all anywhere in Metropolis.” Damian took off running over the rooftops at that comment.  
Jon still quickly took after him, also searching. It could be fine, it could be okay, but from what he could see and hear, it was not lining up well.

Damian had taken to Marinette, and Damian was very protective of those he cared for. The pair saw a bright light from an alley way, and then, Jon could hear Marinette.  
“Down there.” Jon was slightly bamboozled. Damian did not need further instructions before jumping down and Jon peered down. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Marinette safe and sound. Damian stood before her. Jon flew down quickly. Marinette shot him a smile.  
“Superboy. Can you tell Robin here that I’m fine?” Superboy looked at his partner and Marinette.  
“To be fair, there was a bright flash of pink light from here. We just want to be sure you are okay.” Marinette rolled her eyes.  
“You can look me over then. No injuries, no issues, nothing.” She stared at them. Jon could feel Damian next to him vibrating in wanting to check her over. Dude seriously got the mother hen thing from Dick.  
“Go on Robin, you as a human can check her over better than I can. He stared hard at Marinette, hoping for x-ray vision. He grinned when it succeeded. Fractures healed, and no new ones, seems her class wasn’t causing any issues with their stay here. Damian once satisfied with her wellbeing stood back. Though, going off the distance he placed between them he was reluctant to do so. Marinette smiled.  
"Well, if that’s all, I’ll be on my way.”  
“I’ll escort you. To ensure you stay safe.” Damian jumped in. Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
“I’ll keep patrolling then. See you around Marinette.” He took off before the girl could protest.

He may have been listening into their conversation though as he went away.  
And honestly, Jon could tell Damian was seriously taken by her.  
If only he could actually just tell her… Perhaps this called for some best friend help.


	5. Jon gives a lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien shows up! And hopefully learns something from the son of reporters....

Jon and the rest of his class had become super tense. The visitors had worn them down and now the lot were on edge. Tense, fury, all stretched like rubber bands, waiting to snap. Of course, Lila continued to tell her tall tales. But an extra student appeared on Monday morning at the school steps that made Marinette brighten.  
“Adrien! What are you doing here?”  
“Father forbid me to go on the class trip. But when he heard our class was extended an extra week due to something from Wayne Industries, he thought it was likely to be business related. Or you know, get more business for himself someway. You know how he can get over me being the face of his brand.” Adrien hugged Marinette. Jon glanced across to see Damian with a scowl and storming off. Jon glanced at the two now switching between English and French before taking off after Damian.

“Dude, calm down, he’s probably a close friend.” Damian scowled and punched a wall, stopping suddenly as Jon glanced around. No one to know where the new cracks in the bricks came from or wonder how Damian is that strong. That was good. Now he could focus on having Damian not kill people.  
“Did you not see the way she looked at him Kent? She’s never even looked at you like that and you’re her best friend around here. She has never looked at anyone like that.” Damian snapped at him. Jon raised his hands in defense.  
“So, make a move. You beat me in a video game, and are now giving up? That’s not you. Not you at all. So figure something out, to get her to notice you beyond the whole she’s staying at your house thing. Figure something out to show her you are interested in her.” The bell rang, and Jon grinned.  
“It’s not as if you are out of the running because she smiled at someone. See you at lunch Damian.” Jon made his way to class and found Marinette in her normal seat.  
“Where did you and Damian go? I turned around to introduce you to Adrien, and both of you had disappeared.” Jon gave a grin.  
“Oh, you know how Damian is, gets irritated at the smallest thing, doesn’t really like new people, I went with him so he wouldn’t bite anyone’s head off while in his mood.” Marinette blinked but accepted the response as class started. Adrien stuck with the pair of them as much as possible, something found hard when the visitors would try and keep the blonde teen away from them, Lila in particular hanging off his arm. Jon found him alright, but far too passive. That opinion changed very quickly in the afternoon. Adrien was not alright and definitely passive to a fault. Damian was with him listening to hear and find Marinette after Adrien had pulled her off somewhere to talk.  
“Can’t you just leave Lila alone? People will realise and she’ll stop.” Adrien seemed to be pleading her.  
“I am not having anything to do with her or the class. If you are going to do the same song and dance Adrien, leave me out of it.”  
“Promise me first!”  
“Adrien! Let go! You’re hurting me!” Jon grabbed Damian and pulled him along.  
“We’ve got trouble.” Jon said.  
“What? A robot or something around here?” Damian scoffed.  
“No. Marinette.” Jon glanced as he felt his best friend stop and his eyes widened before his heart sped up. A clenching of his fists as his eyes narrowed was all that occurred before Damian growled.  
“Lead the way. And fast.” Jon nodded and the pair bolted before finding the two yelling now in French in an empty classroom with the door open. Damian ran ahead and burst into the room instantly separating the two before launching into a verbal attack at Adrien while Jon placed himself in front of Marinette, facing her and checking her over. He grimaced at the nasty looking bruise already forming, bright red against her pale skin.

“Let’s go see the nurse Marinette, yeah? Hey, Damian? How about you take Marinette to the nurse?” Jon’s request to the older boy stopped him from yelling in the blonde boys face for a moment. Damian nodded before carefully and calmly taking Marinette out of the room while Jon levelled a look at Adrien.  
“Look, whatever your argument was about, you hurt her. So I can not forgive that, and neither will my class.” Jon stated.  
“Look, you don’t understand, Lila likes attention and tells highly improbable stories to get it. The others will figure it out and everything will go back to normal. I know what I’m talking about.” Adrien protested.  
“The whole school figured she was lying the moment she mentioned knowing Damian Wayne. He is the guy that just left with Marinette to get her checked over by the nurse 2 minutes ago. He’s my best friend and has never met Lila before. Her tales of kindness and smiles made the whole school distrust her, because Damian smiles for two reasons. Animals and his family. The fact your class believes her means the whole lot of them are outsiders here and not in a good way.” Jon sighed. “Second, lies may be words, but they have irreparable damage, so you are already wrong about that. And you may think I don’t know, but my mum and Dad are both top reporters for Daily Planet, where mum ruined Lex Luthor for life. Granted, everything she said was fact, so he ruined himself, but that sort of slander in gossip magazines can do the exact same amount of damage. Words can change now and the past easily, that a liar manipulating stuff to suit herself is not that far of a stretch.”  
“Lies that get disproved and people stop listening to it! My father’s PR team have made gossip that is bad for the company disappear too!” Adrien exclaimed. Jon stared at him.  
“Except it doesn’t. See, you are looking at it through a lens, where once a lie gets put to rest, that’s it. That’s all over. You don’t have the thing following around for the rest of time. Marinette as soon as your class appeared withdrew on herself. She expected my class, her class, to turn on her with these people who were visiting, who she escaped from by coming here. Her lies have mentally and emotionally caused Marinette pain that is going to take years to undo.” Jon watched as Adrien’s face paled before shaking his head to regain a light in them.  
“Marinette is strong. She can handle it.” He said, causing Jon to stare with his jaw hanging.  
“What part of she fled your home country and continent to get away from the lies do you not understand? Those lies broke her friendships, and broke her. She doesn’t smile at them the same, she doesn’t talk to them the same, she is not the same with them as she was with me a complete stranger. And if you think lies die down and stop impacting others, look at Superman.” Jon watched as Adrien’s face scrunched up and blinked.  
“He’s a hero. He can’t have bad publicity.”  
“Yes. He is a hero. Years before either of us were born, he attacked Metropolis. No one understood why. Came out later that he had been under the mind control of some evil alien, and he was sorry. But the damage was done. No one trusts him blindly anymore. The older generations question him on when he will turn again. They question on if they are safe. Rumours spark up saying that he is in the wrong and can’t be trusted all the time in gossip rags. Heated debates, government’s plans to what if in case something happens again. His social image is under attack for an incident that was not his fault, but designed purposefully otherwise, and stated as such to be. But the plan worked, and now there’s doubt. And it occurred years ago. So don’t believe that lies die. They just stop being the front page for a bit.” Jon walked out of the classroom, stopping by the door to look at the blonde. “But don’t take my word for it. Research it and see how bad the outcome gets for others that have rumours ‘die down’ for them. Even those with good PR teams. Heck, any rumour that occurred with you or your dad must have some people still believing it and talking about it somewhere.” Jon watched as the guy turned white before pulling his phone out and looking. Jon left.

Hopefully Marinette was getting the care she needed, and hopefully Adrien would learn something about how words hold power.


	6. Jon waits for Damian

Jon noted the difference in Marinette as the week with Adrien progress. She seemed happier and more joyful every moment they spent together. Jon hoped that it was due to the twos renewing friendship. At least the more Adrien spent time here, the more he seemed to defy Lila and the rest of his class. Marinette had told the other girls having a friend back was amazing and that she felt better for it. But on the other hand, the more Marinette cheered up, the grouchier Damian became. Jon decided in the best interests of his friend that it was best to go right to the source in order to stop the grouchy behaviour. Jon waited for his opportunity that appeared Thursday in class when Adrien was forcefully pulled away and in the hands of Lila while the class around them chattered to provide cover for them to talk. Jon watched and waited for his opening. He caught the glance she sent Adrien’s way with a light smile. Perfect opening, Jon took the chance.

“So, Adrien seems to improve your mood since the class showed up.” He commented.  
“Yeah. I feel like I finally have a friend back. He sent me a text Monday after school over how he never realised the damage that Lila’s lies were bring me and everyone in general. That Alya could be sued if any of Lila’s stories were putting them in a bad light, and that he didn’t realise how much it hurt me.” Marinette smiled. “I haven’t had anyone from home really stand with me in a long while.” Jon gave a grin.  
“So you totally are crushing on him, right?” Marinette snapped her head to him, eyes wide.  
“Who? Adrien? Oh, no, well, I mean once, but that was a long time ago, we’re firmly just friends. I don’t see him in that light anymore.” Marinette rambled. Jon paid attention. Raised heartrate, and her nerves meant something.  
“But you do like someone.” Jon grinned as she stared at the table and fidgeted. “Come on, who is it?” He asked.  
“I’m not even sure that I do like him. He’s so…. Irritating. But he means well.” Marinette shifted away from him, refusing to look him in the eye.  
“You didn’t answer the question.” Jon accused.  
“That’s because I don’t want to tell you, you would go around and tell everyone.” Marinette grinned at him, letting him know she was teasing him  
“I’m able to keep a secret!” Jon protested with a mock gasp.  
“No you can’t. You ruined 3 surprise class parties, a school wide special trip, and that was all within 2 months.” Marinette countered. Jon pouted for a moment before the two laughed and continued working. He may not know who Marinette liked, even if she was unsure if she liked the guy that caught her eye for the moment. But it wasn’t Adrien. That information at least should get Damian out of his funk.

The information did change the current boy wonder’s mood. Unfortunately, it was too brief a change for as soon as Jon mentioned she may like someone else, he was once again turned into a grouchy, moody teen again. Honestly, what was the point in trying to cheer him up if this is how he reacted. Jon could have left him in misery.  
“To be fair, she said she was unsure. So maybe you can sway her still. You know, spend time with her outside of school and the manor. One on one. Make her know you are interested to show her you are an option.” Jon suggested. Damian had stopped looking as if someone had forced meat down his throat and had perked up, nodding absently to Jon’s words with a lighter frown, which was a normal expression. Jon shook his head and left the older boy standing where he was. Jon had other things to do than help his best friends sort out their love lives.

Friday brought a heap of happiness to the group. Today was the last day that the visitors would be here with part of the afternoon taken off for their whole grade for something else instead. Just their grade though which Jon considered strange. Apparently, Lila told anyone who listened that it was so they could prepare for something being held for the class due to their trip and promoting connections with school students. Honestly, Jon could believe that. Bruce would do something like that. What made him know it was a lie was that she would claim it was only occurring due to her knowing the Wayne’s. Which was stupid. Bruce would do something like that for any class if he desired. Still, an afternoon off classes was always a benefit. Alya talked about what they could do on a free afternoon. Jon rolled his eyes. At this school, if it was a free afternoon, there would have been so much advanced notice, to parents and students than just a few days.  
Well, whatever it was, it was sure to be entertaining.

The students were sat in one of the biggest rooms on campus, the Ampitheatre, often used for school assemblies. Several seats going up the room all focused on a stage with a projector screen behind the podium. Jon made sure he sat on one side of Marinette’s to keep her company as he scanned around for Damian. Nowhere to be seen. Maybe this did not involve the Wayne’s then. He startled when there was polite applause and Bruce Wayne walked up to the microphone with Damian by his side. Well then, perhaps it did involve the Wayne’s, but maybe nothing to do with Marinette and the French class. He heard Lila’s gasp, causing him to grin as he also heard Alya ask another student about who was up on the stage and that didn’t Marinette go home with him.

This was still going to be a downfall of a little lying fox though, no matter what. Jon saw Damian’s smirk as he looked at the projection to see, “How Lying and Bullying impacts the social environment of a classroom or workplace. A Wayne Enterprise Initiative.” Oh, this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini cliff hanger, oh no!  
> I do have the next and final up on my Tumblr, under the same name as here, if people are not able to wait.  
> Transferring across takes so long...


	7. Jon witnesses the ruination of a liar

Jon watched as Bruce began to address the student body, starting with how each and everyone here knew that bullying was bad and even in a workplace can lower moral and efficiency as it does in school. Jon cast a look around and found Adrien trapped at Lila’s side. He seemed to be pale as a business man confirmed what Jon had told him. Good. Maybe now he’ll stand up to Lila too. Jon tuned most of the talk out, focusing on the French guests. As they whispered among themselves, he cursed still not understanding French. But judging by body language, it seemed they still were going on about how Marinette was a bully and that there was no way they would benefit from this talk and this may be in support of Lila and her suffering. Applause broke Jon’s concentration as he looked to see Bruce leaving the floor to Damian. A glance to the PowerPoint showed the title of “Lying and it’s part in bullying and changing people’s lives.” Jon’s eyes widened. Oh.

Damian was good. That explained a few things. Jon settled in to listen.  
“As my father explained, bullying in any situation is toxic to the environment it occurs in. However, lying can cause bigger issues all over. A good example is what has been happening inside our own school these past few weeks.” Damian clicked to a new slide, a picture of the article from the school paper. “This here is an article where advice to become a better reporter was submitted and published in our school paper with the source of such tactics being a family friend of Lois Lane from Daily Planet and her tips as given to the family friend. However, it is a serious case of libel because of the lies it contains.”  
Alya jumped to her feet, “that’s outrageous! Lila’s mother has been friends with Lois since they were kids! It’s how Lila knows her!” Came the outburst.

“Ah, the author of the article, Alya Cesaire. You are one to agree with the tactics of journalism you wrote about? Regardless of creating libel and opening yourself up to lawsuits for harrassment, slander, and restricting yourself to only one source which is what you have done here? And it’s a second-hand source at that, even third hand potentially.” Damian clicked to show the retraction of the article the next day. “No one else agrees with you, even Lois Lane called up and requested herself to be directly quoted in the retraction of the article cited here as "she had no knowledge of this article, would never stand by these "tips” as they break multiple laws and she has no clue who this source is but will wish to sue them as well on ruination of her character. She continued on to be stated that the best thing is either going directly to the source, and having as many of them to back yourself up as possible. The article then continues to then source the laws of America for such laws that would be broken, along with other articles on having as many sources as possible, and is clearly demonstrated in the retraction of your article.“ Damian continued to click through multiple other papers showing Alya just how much she was wrong. Alya’s face reddened as her scowl deepened. Damian dismissed her with little more than a wave. Jon grinned at Marinette who shook her head.

"I tried telling her. I tried so hard. And she threw that source thing in my face too. Is it weird that I enjoyed that?” Marinette turned to Jon.  
“Nah, you’re enjoying the just desserts that has come around to Alya. And I don’t think Damian is finished.” Jon pointed to the stage where Damian continued to wait for chatter to stop.  
“Of course, it took a bit to then find out about who the source unnamed in the article was. But it was quickly figured out and then the lies became even more apparent. Here is footage of the same girl claiming to know and have tips and skills shared in a wide range of areas. Including cooking, arts, music and much more. As we can see in this video of unedited footage, we see and hear many broken laws surrounding these different issues.”

The clips played. Marinette winced as people around them whispered and laughed, Damian continued to then site the law, to show why these tips were actually endangering for anyone to use, and the issues with the outlandish stories. Jon watched as the French visitors grew white and angry. Lila had let go of Adrien and was sinking into her seat.

“And finally, we get to real life cases of how lying causes bullying. I interviewed some students, asking them about what they had heard, felt and traced some older lies to see what else had occurred.” More videos played, the students both familiar and unfamiliar.  
Jon saw some refer to how they had bad named a fellow classmate of theirs (obviously Marinette), or how when they spoke out the friends of the one who had given misinformation had leapt to the defence of the girl, and called them names. One recounted an incident where things had gotten physically agressive to get their friend to back off. Damian smirked. Jon knew this smirk. He had seen it when Damian was about to give the killing blow, in a fight or an argument.

“So as we see here from these recounts, they all tick the boxes of bullying, and that’s all stemmed from lies being told and believed, creating a toxic environment and bullying other students. While this is only one example, and therefore is inconclusive, it is known that toxic environments encourage and increase displays of bullying so we must work together to get rid of such sources by discipline, corrective measures and helping victims as they need. Thank you.” He left the stage to thunderous applause. Jon looked to Marinette to see that she was jumping in her seat, beaming.  
“Do you think he got through to them? Do you think he actually made them see reason?” She asked him. Jon glanced over.  
“They seem to be glaring their leader down over it. I’d take a stab that yes, it was a success.” Marinette cheered.  
“Did you know this was going to happen? Did you two plan this?”  
“I’ll admit, I didn’t expect that Damian to do that. I was expecting Lila being served papers to be sued for defamation by everyone she talked about that we recorded. Guess there was something wrong with our recordings, maybe because she was recorded without permission, or the quality sucked. But to rip into your classmates? And show them their bad behaviour by example? I didn’t even think about that.” Jon watched as she grinned.

“Oh thank you, thank you I can’t believe you did this!” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and beamed brightly, “I’ve got to find and thank him. I’ve been waiting and hoping for them to catch the lies. And he did it for me.” Marinette’s smile turned fond. Jon glance at the classmates gathered around Lila.  
“You aren’t going to forgive them right away right? They haven’t been exactly nice to you from what I’ve seen.”  
“I don’t know. They did hurt me. I don’t think I can let go of that.” Marinette pondered  
“Then that’s your starting point. Learning to move past that. I think Damian will be able to help you with that too.”  
“Yeah.” The students around them got up to leave. Marinette and Jon quickly filed out. Jon kept an eye on the French students, noting that instead of filing out they were focused on turning and yelling at Lila. Adrien seemed to be squirming on the side lines. Jon didn’t spare a second glance.

As soon as they were out, Marinette was jumping.  
“What are you doing?” Jon quirked an eyebrow  
“I get that you are not short, but I can’t see over everyone.” Marinette jumped again.  
“More like anyone.” Jon grinned.  
“Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious. You should become a comedian. Do you see Damian?” Marinette gave up trying to spot Damian, turning to tall gangly Jon.  
“No, but I know where he’ll be. He will be on the front steps with his father. We’ll see him as we head back to our end of the school.” That family could deny it, but they were totally a dramatic family. What other way could you explain the whole hide in the dark posing menacingly over gargoyles, and Bruce playboy billionaire image to the public to avoid anyone thinking that he was Batman? Seriously, dramatic.

They were all about dramatic entrances. And dramatic exits. And every bit in between.

He looked to see the line of people with folders waiting. Bruce and Damian in the middle but slightly ahead of the group. Even his mum was standing in the line up. Jon raised an eyebrow as everyone crowded around to watch. Boy, did teens loved drama just as much as the Wayne’s.

Lila burst through with the class on her heels. Jon enjoyed watching as her face turned ghostly, and she whipped around to see Marinette and snarled at her. Jon moved Marinette behind him, glaring at the girl.  
“Lila Rossi. Here’s papers to deal with your lies. Lawsuits, cease and desist papers, and from the Wayne family, a short term protective order for a Marinette Dupain Cheng, for the rest of her stay.” Damian handed a piece of paper over while others stepped forward to load her arms with paperwork.  
“Though I’m sure most of these will get dropped and settled out of court if you are willing. Good day.” He turned and left, heading for Jon and Marinette.

Jon merely grinned before Marinette launched herself past him and into Damian’s arms. Damian looked a little stunned before returning the hug. Jon merely grinned. Looks like another one of Damian’s plans was a success. Now if the guy could only manage to ask Marinette to date him, Jon believed that would be it.


	8. Jon figures a secret out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!! This was fun to write!

It had been a couple of weeks since Damian pulled the rug out from under Lila and her lies. Jon and Marinette had noticed an instant change. Adrien had taken a flight back that weekend, her old class had been mostly silent for their last few days before leaving. Though most seemed to glance their way, but Marinette did not give them any reason to approach. And they seemed to get that before leaving them all to return home.

But while that disaster was over, there was still other matters to consider to Jon. Most of them involved Damian. Some involved Marinette. Nearly every single one involved the two of them (there was also an assignment due soon, but that was it). But still, Jon must focus.

His best friend still had yet to ask Marinette out. Which was really getting on Jon’s nerves because of the pining. He had been trying to get Marinette to open up more about the crush she was unsure of. She was very adamant about keeping silent on it.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“You’ll run and tell him. I’m not stupid.”  
“Jon, you are like my long lost twin brother, but seriously, you are living up to the annoying aspect right now.”  
Jon passed on what he knew. Which resolved to be not much. Still Damian at least seemed at ease with what it was. Probably that he still had a chance.

They were having a patrol tonight. Jon couldn’t wait. It had been a few weeks since they last went around at night. At least this time he wouldn’t have to worry about Damian side tracking them because Marinette was safely staying the night at Wayne Manor.  
“You looking forward to going?” His dad asked. Jon nodded.  
“It’s been a bit. And it’s fun to hang out with just Damian. Marinette is great and all, but it’s hard to talk about hero stuff with her always around.” He shrugged.  
“Well, she is lucky to have the pair of you in her corner. Particularly after the stunt Damian pulled. Quite clever of him.” Clark commented, “be home before it’s too late, and finish up your homework.” Jon grinned before nodding and made his way up to his room to do so.

Jon stared at the question. He had been trying to figure it out for a bit but was stumped. He glanced at his phone before reaching it thinking he would call Marinette for help on it. He held his phone to his ear waiting to hear the ring. It didn’t. Instead he heard an automatic voice saying “the number you have called is unavailable.” Jon gave a frown. He then called Damian. It barely rang before Damian picked up.  
“What is it hay stack? You unable to make a patrol?”  
“No, not that. I just tried to reach Marinette, but couldn’t connect. She out?”  
“Tt, that all? She may have turned it off if she is doing homework, she’s done that before. I’ll go check and you can ask about whatever it is you called her for.” Damian got up and Jon waited on the line. A knock on the door came through the line, and Jon listened as Damian called out before a pause. Jon assumed the door was opening and to his surprise heard Damian start to curse frantically.  
“Damian? What’s going on? Damian?”  
“She isn’t here!” Came as a yell through the phone. “Her school books are open, her work is out, and she isn’t here!”  
“Chill, maybe she went to get a snack.”  
“Impossible, I passed the kitchen already, she isn’t here!”  
“Calm down Damian. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Start looking around the manor. She couldn’t have just vanished.” Jon grabbed his stuff staring at his homework. He had done a fair bit, and if he woke up early tomorrow he could catch up, or even take it over to the manor with him to do when they found Marinette. Packed up and grabbed his Superboy outfit, he hurried downstairs to explain to his parents what happened to be able to go. He was happy they let him as they knew he would always help a friend in need. He was racing off to Gotham in a few minutes, landing at the front door. Alfred opened the door.

“Master Kent, glad to see you.”  
“Hey Alfred. Any sighting of Marinette?”  
Alfred shook his head as he let Jon enter the manor. “We have searched top to bottom. She isn’t even downstairs,” he held meaningful eye contact. Jon bit his lip.  
“Well, that’s problematic. Where’s Damian?”  
“He continues to search the grounds with Titus. I’m sure your presence will help calm him down.” Alfred walked away. Jon made his way through to the back garden. He followed his ears and found Damian with Titus quickly.  
“She isn’t here. Where would she go if she decided to go for a walk or something?” Jon said. Damian scowled.  
“Either walking through the grounds or down to the local shops for design inspiration or the fabric store to get materials no matter how many times she is told she doesn’t have to walk she says she likes the exercise and the scenery.” Damian eventually replied.  
“Okay, then let’s head into town and see if we can find her,” Jon smiled, “We’ll find her, no worries.” Damian did not return the smile.

The two walked about as it continued to get later, Jon listened out but with a heap of sudden gunfire occurring every 5 minutes, it was hard to listen and find Marinette. It started to get dark when Jon convinced Damian to head back to the cave.  
“She may have returned home already, and if not we are going on patrol and that will allow us to check and look faster and better.” Jon tried to reason with him.  
“And if she isn’t, we have wasted time!” Damian growled, but relented.

Well, Jon hated being wrong right now. Marinette wasn’t back at the manor, and so they along with the family had suited up and were combing the city for any sign of her. And it wasn’t looking good. Still, Jon looked (curse all the lead in these old buildings) and tried to listen out, still they had no luck.  
“We’ll find her D, we will.” He kept repeating, though it seemed to reassure neither boy. The comms were silent except for when areas had been searched and nothing found.  
“We’re not going to find her! Where is she, what happened to her?!” Damian had punched a wall leaving cracks. Jon winced. It really wasn’t looking good.  
“Maybe we should have your dad call in the police? Have them also help.” Jon offered the idea. Damian scoffed.  
Then, a bright light appeared in the sky above them. Jon looked at it bewildered as sounds of birds, cars, and someone calling out saying “Ladybug! Wait!” Before something passed through and the bright circle disappeared.

With the figure falling on top of Damian, and with the unknown’s momentum, the two ended up rolling along the roof top, where something the figure held wrapped around the two that when they stopped Jon held back a laugh at the two completely pinned to one another head to toe wrapped in some wire. He heard muffled swearing and a shrill beep and then the twine or whatever was unravelling from around them and he watched the end land in the figures hand. Who now no longer tied up he could see was female and wearing a mask with a lot of red covered in black spots.  
“Who are you? Are you why Marinette Dupain Cheng went missing?” Damian immediately started questioning, pushing the girl off him. Jon held a sigh. One track mind as always. At least the sword wasn’t drawn.  
“I’m Ladybug. Hero of Paris. I was just coming back but had not the time to perfect the portal.”  
“Portal?” Jon asked. Ladybug smiled.  
“Yeah, I can create a portal. I’m staying in Gotham for the moment but when there’s trouble I use it to get back to Paris and return as needed. Normally I finish the fight and have a few minutes to concentrate on where the portal opens to. Unfortunately I didn’t have that luxury.” A shrill beep sounded. She grimaced. “Sorry I have to get going, I’m about to transform back and I don’t need to show you my civilian identity.” A hand grabbed her wrist.  
“Where’s Marinette?” Damian demanded again. Jon rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t know where she is. I literally just came through a portal.” Ladybug deadpanned.  
“You appear after she disappeared, and we’ve been looking for her! It can not be a coincidence.” Damian growled. Another beep sounded as Ladybug started to panic.  
“Sorry about him, he’s agitated because we can’t find her and she went missing and isn’t answering her phone. Damian asked the bat fam for help, I came over to help out.” Jon explained. He frowned as her cheeks lightly pinkened. She coughed as if to clear her throat.  
“Well, I’m sorry to hear that, I’m sure you’ll find her soon, but I’m not involved in this.” Ladybug glared at Damian.  
“Then why are you here? You’re a hero of Paris, not Gotham.” Damian snarled at her.  
“I’m just here because this is where I’m living, but I couldn’t just put the hero work on hold.” She snapped back. Jon could understand that.  
“Well, that makes sense. We do that too right Robin?” He addressed his friend who scowled and huffed.  
“Tt. We don’t abandon our home turfs to live elsewhere though.” He folded his arms. Ladybug stared at him. Then looked at Jon. Then back at Damian before squeaking. Jon furrowed his brows at the hero. That sort of noise was familiar. And now that he thought about it…he could hear Marinette again. Her heart beat was a little panicked. And right in front of him. He was staring right at Marinette

“Marinette?” He asked as she then flinched while Damian whirled around to face him.  
“What do you mean Marinette? Where is she, can you see her?” He demanded.  
“Ah, yeah, she’s right there.” He pointed at Marinette. She detransformed with a sigh.  
“How did you figure it out?” She asked, ignore Damian pointing at her and spluttering.  
“I kind of listened out for you to ensure you were safe while your France class was here.” Jon replied. “Its easy for me to recognise your heartbeat now actually.”  
Marinette groaned, “this is a disaster! No one is supposed to know, this was meant to be a secret, I can’t believe this has happened, I’m going to lose my miraculous cause Master Fu will think me unworthy because of this and then I will lose Tikki and with that be truly without any friends in Paris and end up living out my days as the girl who couldn’t keep her own identity secret.” Marinette collapsed on the roof, burying her face in her hands. Jon snorted. Yep, no doubts, Marinette was back.  
“Hey, it’s fine Marinette, you can always just reveal short stack if he reveals you.” Damian patted her shoulder looking awkward.  
“Who you calling short? I’m taller.”  
“Well I’m older.” Damian spat back causing Marinette to jolt and stare around her fingers at the two of them again.  
“I was hoping I was mistaken.” Marinette whined into her hands. “I didn’t expect the family looking after me to be the family of bats and my best friend to be Superboy…” Jon grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck.  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to.”  
Damian glared. “Not helping Jon.”  
“No names in the field. Besides I’m sure your habit of ‘Tt’ is what gave us away.” Jon retorted. “Say, I’m sure you two have a bunch to talk about. I’ll continue to patrol and see you two later. Bye.” He flew off.

And his patrol without Damian would be dull especially now that he didn’t have to search for Marinette and think about how she managed to get herself into trouble when she hadn’t. He could hear a little of the conversation as he took off, Marinette asking about if he was really worried about her, and that a situation she had to deal with took longer than she expected, that she was sorry, while Damian acted like a wall.

Jon glared back at the area. Damian really needed to stop doing that. Honestly, how could he do such a thing to the girl he liked. At least Marinette was fine and seemed to be fine with his mood, taking it in stride. But it was too quiet. Jon looked briefly over. He could see with his telescopic vision that the two were preoccupied with Marinette pulling the older boy into a kiss that was quickly recuperated if Jon was any judge with how Damian wrapped his arms around her waist. Jon averted his eyes.

The moment was afterall, private. Maybe he should find one of the bats to tell them Marinette was fine and that Damian was taking her home. Nah, they would just go and tease Damian. Jon found Jason, and told him he needed to go back home instead.

End.


End file.
